hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sutowe12
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 2020 Hurricane Season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BlazeFireXXXX (talk) 17:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Sorry I'm not very good with timelines I'm only good at infoboxes,but I know who can help you Andrew444 just leave a message on hi talk page and he should be able to help you. HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 12:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re - Hi, Sutowe. Here are my replies to your two concerns: A.) I will be happy to fix your timeline for you. B.) Yes, I do make tracks, but not very often. Per request, I can make tracks for you, but note I will be very busy this week. AndrewTalk To Me 22:44, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Lightbulb Yes, I would love to. What season shall it be? AndrewTalk To Me 23:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Now, what should I do? AndrewTalk To Me 11:24, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chart Hi Sutowe, The chart I have made is rather hard to explain, as there is no set procedure. However, I will explain how I make these charts: #First, I find a template on Wikipedia that looks exactly like the chart. Here is an example: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:ToC2005Atlantichurricaneseason #Second, I copy the template onto a new page on the wiki. This is how I name my templates: #Third, I remove any extra columns from the template. #From here, you only need to change three parameters - the "storm colour" template, the "title", and the name of the storm. *To the right of the "|" in the storm colour template, you would put the category of your storm. Legend: "depression" = tropical/subtropical depression, "storm" = tropical/subtropical storm, "cat1" = Category 1 tropical cyclone, "cat2" = Category 2 tropical cyclone, "cat3" = Category 3 tropical cyclone, "cat4" = Category 4 tropical cyclone, and "cat5" = Category 5 tropical cyclone. *In the "title" parameter, you would write one of the five phrases: #Five, Tropical Depression #Five, Subtropical Depression #Ernesto, Tropical Storm #Ernesto, Subtropical Storm #Ernesto, Hurricane/Typhoon *There will be another "|" to the "title" parameter's right. Put the intials of your storm's category there (TD, SD, TS, SS, 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5). *In the space below, write your storm's name. *Repeat the process until all your storms have been put in. The finishing result should look like: I hope this helps! AndrewTalk To Me 22:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: E-mail Click the "E-mail" button on my signature to mail me something. AndrewTalk To Me 11:22, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Sup Sup Owen? Do you know how to use Photoshop? Well if you don't, just message me and I can tell you more about it! I have been using PS for about 4 months and it's going very well! http://www.humanmetrics.com/cgi-win/jtypes2.asp Take this test as well, please. I've done it myself :D Tell me what you got :D Rara Hello I make them all the time at my school but my paint progam is not very good at making them on my laptop sorry. But you can try asking Ryne, sorry. HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 22:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Extratropical Colors Hi Sutowe, I am not aware of any colors for extratropical storms on timelines. How I deal with situations like this in my seasons would be for me to put the equivalent SSHS intensity color (e.g. an extratropical depression would get the tropical depression color) as the storm's bar color. I then put in parentheses that the storm was extratropical. I hope this explanation helps your concern. Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 19:05, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Do you want to join my wiki? http://hypotheticalweather.wikia.com/wiki/ HurricaneTeen6900(talk) 22:45, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: NHC seasons Hi Sutowe, In reply to your question, you will need to download the NHC tracking map from the NHC website in order to make a season like that. Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 04:21, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Tracks Hey there! I'll see what I can do with tracks for your season :) Since there's not much to go by aside from duration of the storms, it may take some time. If you have any extra details you wish to add so I can make the tracks more to your liking, please let me know. Regards, MentalSyndrome29 (talk) 13:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yup! I'll make it once I finish the rest of the storms in the season. MentalSyndrome29 (talk) 00:26, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Zeta 2023 track Just letting you know that I'm going to be making a major adjustment to Hurricane Zeta. I generally like to keep my tracks within the sense of realism (Hurricane Iron is about as non-realistic as I've ever gone) and I can't get myself to make a track like the one for Zeta. I'll be keeping it as a Category 5 but shifting the track into the Caribbean and changing the Northeast impact into a powerful nor'easter which loops back out to sea and strikes Atlantic Canada. Hopefully this is alright with you. Regards, MentalSyndrome29 (talk) 14:10, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thank you It was my pleasure :) I had fun making them and I'd be more than happy to make more for you in the future. I'll post the rest of the track data for you on the info page later today so you can have the info as well. Regards, MentalSyndrome29 (talk) 14:56, April 8, 2014 (UTC) You've been invited to be a full-time judge on Hurricane Idol! Hello Sutowe12! You have been invited to be a full time judge for the 2nd season of Hurricane Idol! If you accept this opportunity, please talk to me on my talk page so we can finalize this deal. If you've accepted, please read how the competition works on Hurricane Idol's Main Page to know how the judging process works. You've been chosen because you have an interesting way of looking at tropical cyclones, you make creative and awesome seasons, and these factors could make you a very interesting judge! Please consider joining, you'll become even more well known all over the wiki! Steve820 01:56, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for accepting this incredible opportunity! Firstly, I'd like you to read how Hurricane Idol works on its main article to get a sense of how it all works. I also need you to place your user name in the judges section since you are now a judge, and then write a little about your experience with hurricanes and creativity! Once you've done that, please tell me! :) Steve820 21:35, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: 2020 Sure thing :) I'll do what I can to match that video of the tracks too Regards, MentalSyndrome29 (talk) 13:24, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Days of Storms Each point matches up to a 6-hourly location so every 4 dots is one day. I'll upload all the tracks like I did for 2023 so you can have access to the data as well when I get further along with them :) MentalSyndrome29 (talk) 12:54, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Advice Hi, Sutowe. In regards to your questions, what I did to write my forecast explanations for my 2015 Atlantic hurricane season was look at well written Wikipedia hurricane season articles and see how their forecast sections were organized. I used that style as a template for my forecast descriptions. I hope this helps. Please feel free to respond if you have additional concerns. Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 14:27, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Judge Decision time! Hello Sutowe12, I just wanted to let you know that I officially closed the auditions and that no more names can be submitted. Now, since the auditions are closed, it is now time for a major judge group effort to find the top 25 names. Please visit my Talk Page to find out how to judge these names. Steve820 22:23, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Wow you were fast! :) Now we just need the other 3 judges (HurricaneTeen, Andrew, and Azure) to rate those names. Hopefully it won't take too long. Steve820 22:35, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Top 25 names have been announced! Hi Sutowe12, just wanted to let you know that you did a fantastic job with your judging on the Auditions! I hope that the names you know will go far, will make far! The Top 25 names are announced by the way! Visit Hurricane Idol's article to find out which ones made it! Steve820 04:05, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Want to make a season with me! Thanks! From, 22:40, May 1, 2014 (UTC) WCE Season Want to create a season with WCE and me? From, 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) (P.S. Your job is to make the storm tracks) 2018 Atlantic hurricane season(Sutowe12 and WCE) IS THE NAME! 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC)23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC)~~ 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) 23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC)23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC)23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC)23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC)23:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Top 15 names announced! Hi Sutowe12, the Top 15 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! Due to only 6 names being voted on, a random selection was made to find the other 9 to add up to 15. We need to try avoiding random selections or do as little random selections as possible, so could you please vote for your favorite name! The top 10 will be announced a week from now, on May 14th! Steve820 00:00, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 names announced! The Top 10 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! Since 10 names were voted on, which is perfect, we didn't need to do any random selections! Please visit Hurricane Idol and vote on your favorite name, the top 6 will be announced on May 21st! Steve820 03:59, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Top 6 names announced! The Top 6 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! Due to 7 names being voted on, I had to chose the one name that would have to be kicked out along with the ones that weren't voted on. We're also getting close to the finals, but first we need to break the top 6 down to the top 5, top 4, top 3 (semi-finals), top 2 (the finals!), and finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for will occur, the WINNER will be announced! So, vote for your favorite name, the top 5 will be announced in a week from now, on May 28! We're getting closer and closer to announcing the winner! Steve820 00:36, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Top 5 names announced! Hi Sutowe12, the Top 5 names have been announced! Visit the Hurricane Idol article to find out which ones made it! We're getting closer to the finals, but first we need to break the top 5 down to the top 4, top 3 (semi-finals), top 2 (finals!), and finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for will occur, the WINNER will be announced! So, vote for your favorite name, the top 4 will be announced in a week from now, on June 4! We're getting closer and closer to announcing the winner! Steve820 23:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Track Map Version I'm using an outdated version I think because I'm too lazy to update it :P installed it two summers ago. MentalSyndrome29 (talk) 08:14, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Top 4 names announced! Hi Sutowe! We're getting closer and closer to announcing the winner! I've just announced the top 4 names, and these winning names are: Allison, Patty, Michael, and Sandra! The name "Otto" was eliminated. Intense competition will continue to find the names that will be broken down to the top 3 (semi-finals), top 2 (finals!), and finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for will occur, the WINNER will be announced! So, vote for your favorite name, the top 3 will be announced in a week from now, on June 11! Steve820 23:12, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Top 3 names announced! Hi Sutowe12! We've reached the semi-finals! I've just announced the top 3 names, and these winning names are: Patty, Michael, and Sandra! The name "Allison" was eliminated. Intense competition will continue to find the names that will be broken down to the top 2 (finals!), and finally, the moment everyone has been waiting for will occur, the WINNER will be announced! So, vote for your favorite name (at the Hurricane Idol article), the top 2 will be announced in a week from now, on June 18! Steve820 21:28, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Top 2 names announced! Hi Sutowe, we have OFFICIALLY reached the finals after several weeks of competition! The winning two names and the ones that will eventually consist the winner and runner-up are Michael and Patty! The name Sandra was eliminated. Vote for the name you want to win Hurricane Idol 2014 at the Hurricane Idol article! Instead of the usual one week, two weeks of intense voting will be used before we announce the WINNER! This is to get more people to vote and to reduce the risk of a major tie at the end. Who will win? Michael? Or Patty? Well, the winner of Hurricane Idol will be announced July 2nd, so, go ahead and vote for who you want to win Hurricane Idol 2014! :) Steve820 16:31, June 18, 2014 (UTC) The WINNER of Hurricane Idol season 2 has been announced!!! Hi Sutowe12, the WINNER and RUNNER-UP for season 2 of Hurricane Idol has been announced!!! Check out the main Hurricane Idol article and scroll to the bottom to see what they are! Congratulations to Fool13 for submitting the winning name and for Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala for submitting the runner-up. Also, you did a fantastic job with your judging on Hurricane Idol this season! Stay tuned for season 3, coming April 2015! :) Steve820 18:00, July 2, 2014 (UTC) You may be the next Hurricane Idol Season III judge!!! Hello Sutowe, Congratulations!!! You have been selected as a potential candidate for the next judge on Hurricane Idol, Season III! This will be an opportunity that will be fun, competitive, and enjoyable! You are a candidate because of your commitment to this wiki! Please click here to accept your request!!! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 02:13, July 3, 2014 (UTC), Main Host :Congratulations, your request has been accepted! Please put your judge information here! AndrewTalk To Me 20:10, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Decision Time! Alright, Sutowe, it is time for the judges decision! Click here and select your favorite names! Winners will be announced on July 10! AndrewTalk To Me 21:44, July 7, 2014 (UTC) How do you make your tracks? I saw your 2023 and 2020 pages and your tracks and I was wondering if you would teach me how to make them. User:Not David Brown Re: How to do track maps Okay thanks for telling me who can do it! User:Not David Brown Top 27 names!!! Hi, Sutowe! The top 27 names are in! Vote for them here (I did not realize there was a top 50 round first)! AndrewTalk To Me 21:17, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Top 15 names!!! Hi, Sutowe! The top 15 names are in! Vote for them here! AndrewTalk To Me 13:03, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 names!!! Hello, Sutowe! The top ten names have been announced at the Hurricane Idol page! The top six names will be announced on July 19! AndrewTalk To Me 12:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Final Four Hello, Sutowe! It is time to get ready for our Final Four, which will come on July 25. Who shall proceed, Wilma, Katrina, Orlene, Mario, or Dianmu? Vote here now! AndrewTalk To Me 11:38, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Semi-Finals Hello, Sutowe! Our Final Four are in! Vote here for your semi-finalists, which will be announced on July 28! Who shall enter, Wilma, Katrina, Mario, or Dianmu? AndrewTalk To Me 11:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Bronze Finalist!!! Hello, Sutowe! For personal reasons, I had to wait a day to announce our semi-finalists! But no worries, they're in! :) Time to vote for our bronze finalist! Who shall die - Katrina, Wilma, or Mario?! NOTE: Our bronze champion will still be announced on July 31! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 22:01, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Katrina...or Wilma?! Hi, Sutowe! This is it! You have rooted for your favorite name, and we have made it to the finalist round! It's up to you!!! Will Killer Katrina or Wicked Wilma win?!?! VOTE HERE to express your opinion! See you on August 7 for the victor! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 20:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Season III Victor Hi, Sutowe! Well, the two most popular names of Hurricane Idol have been announced. Be sure to congratulate NDB on Katrina (2nd) and HT on Wilma (1st!). Congrats to both!!! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 08:49, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Congrats As your reward you receive a bronze ribbon of excellence! (Sorry I don't have a picture but I hope the thought counts though) HypercaneTeen(talk) 01:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) New Blog http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Not_David_Brown/OFFICIAL_REUNION_INFORMATION My name is Not David Brown! 01:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC)